Mad Hatter Tea Party
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: Two girls sent by accident to the dragon knights' world. Bored out of their simple minds they think of only one thing... HAVING A TEA PARTY! Yes, just pure hilarious fun as the poor girls torment the world in hopes of a nice tea party.
1. The Islanders

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Chapter 1

"So, you bored?" a young woman with a childish tint asks in measure.

"Umm… yeah." another young woman comments.

"We've rebuilt this continent… island. Well, since we have nothing to do, let's have a tea party! And plan some sinister plot!" the first gal replies.

"Well, I don't know, who would we invite? I mean, we kinda don't know anybody. It would be a boring party." the second one inquires.

"You're right . . . Let's kidnap someone like . . . The dragon-thingies I hear the monster-creature-thingies complain about them all the time THEY MUST BE FUN!" the first says hyperily.

"Fun?! Those guys totally destroyed Bierrez! Not to mention Gil, their dangerous! We need someone whose more… peaceful… like their dragons: Fire, Water and Kitchel. Now they would be fun." the second one scolds shaking her head at the more innocent one.

"Ah, Hi Rai Kitchel is a human and the final Dragon is Earth but his ugly so only Fire and Water, but since they might get on to us let's use Kitchel and Earth as bait. OH and set up Kitchel and Thatz together along the way! How about it, ppllleeeeaaaassseee HHII RRRAAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the first one names the second one in hopes she will agree.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"So we can?"

"No."

"But you just said 'yes'."

"No."

"So, no?"

"Yes."

"We can?"

"No."

"We can't?"

"Yes."

"Thanks! Let's go!"

"Wait… What?"

"Hurry up Hi Rai, we're wasting daylight! And for once I'd like to make it to land instead of water." the first one says as she runs off.

"( unmentionable grumbling) Yeah, yeah , yeah.." the second one named Hi Rai grumbles.

"We'll need this and this and this, oh and this! And that, and that, and we can't forget Luna. What about this Hi Rai? Think it'll come in handy?" the first one says as she stuffs two small backpacks full of junk.

"Umm… Xin Yami Luna is mine and you get… Come on I know you remember." Hi Rai says, also naming the first gal.

"Oh right where did I put Sol at again?" the finally named Xin Yami comments as she looks around the room.

"In your underwear drawer." Hi Rai sighs at Xin Yami for being so forgetful.

"Oh yeah. Let me go get him." Xin Yami races into one of the three other rooms in the cave.

Okay while the weird one is off in her own cave of Doom, trust me it really is, that is how we got the right to be called 'demons' whatever that means any way my name is Hi Rai yes that is my full first name, my whole name is Hi Rai Din Triforce. I'm more or less a human, and not like ya know a demon, but I have pointy ears, it's a birth defect, so don't laugh. And when I first got to this place, we landed on this continent called Arinas, where it was totally populated by "rouge demons." And let me tell you, you try traveling in a strange world, with your little sister constantly asking "Are we there yet", when you have NO IDEA where HERE is! Plus, we were totally out of cell-phone range, I couldn't call for a taxi, I mean I actually had to walk and run my ass off when those demon things came out of nowhere and scared the bejesus out me, and my perfect $500 dollar hair was ruined, my perfect locks, were turned from black to maroon. Then one day as Xin Yami was being her usual childish self, I heard this voice talking to me, it said "You are not of this world, young child. But it is you I have chosen, so get your ass moving and find me!" and I realized it was female, so first I naturally freaked out, then moved on to a quiet curiosity, then I decided it was the lack of water and decided it was a hallucination and bad food, but it eventually evolved into a quest. And so I found Luna, my pestering, Moon Sword, not a clue as to why I have her, but she looks cool, and she kills all those demons that come knocking at my door at freakin 2:00 o'clock in the morning. I mean a girl NEEDS her beauty sleep for crying out loud, and Xin Yami is a nightmare when she doesn't get her full ten hours.

"Hi Rai! Where are you? Are we going or what?" Xin Yami interupts the introduction.

See, what I have to deal with? "I'm coming, stop your yelling!" Hi Rai huffs as her perfect introduction is ruined.

Okay since Hi Rai probably already introduced herself, I'll introduce myself. My name is Xin Yami Naryu Triforce the younger of the two 'Triforce Witch Demons'. Why 'demons' I have no clue, yeah and why have Tri in a Duo, no clue either, yeah about the witch part, I ACTUALLY know, when we came here, we were struck by rainbow, I'm not kidding rainbow lighting and so we have equal control over the powers of sea and lava, but I control rain, hail, snow, and ice, while Hi Rai has wind and lighting cool huh? Yeah and my perfectly straight except the curly tips black hair turned light blue, let's say I was not a happy camper. My eyes also changed from chocolate brown to a soft lavender, was not happy about that either. When Hi Rai found her Moon Sword, Luna, she had a twin, the sun staff, Sol. He thought I was funny and so he became a guardian of sorts for me and he helps me control and train my new found abilities.

"Xin Yami! Get your ass in gear! We're missing the tide!" Hi Rai in revenge cuts off Xin Yami's introduction.

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop your complaining. We have control over water, remember? We can make a friggin tide if we need it." Xin Yami giggles at Hi Rai at how her mood has changed. She must want to see the Dragons and try to get the Black Dragon Officer to laugh.


	2. Lost

Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter Two

"We're lost! Again!" Xin Yami yells in frustration.

"Gosh darn it, I thought you brought the map this time Xin Yami!" Hi Rai yells at Xin Yami in anger.

"Me?! I thought _you _brought it?" Xin Yami yells back at Hi Rai, standing in their tiny makeshift boat.

"This is all your fault! Here we are lost once again, due to someone's absent mindlessness." Hi Rai sighs at the stupidity of her younger sibling.

"Don't blame this all on me, Hi Rai. Let's just land on that nice island over there and ask for directions." Xin Yami comments in hope that Hi Rai will for once stop sighing her life away.

"I don't wanna ask for directions! If you had brought the map, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Hi Rai shouts, sweeping her arms outward showing the never-ending ocean, emphasizing her point.

"Stop being such a guy. Only guy wouldn't ask for directions, when this happens. Just land the darn boat, and we'll find a nice demon or human, who can point us in the right direction."Xin Yami says, pointing to the distant island, hidden by the fog.

"Well? Where are they Xin Yami?" Hi Rai says pointing out that there is no one in the little town of where-ever.

"I-- umm… don't know. Sol help me." Xin Yami asks her staff, as she looks around the ghost town.

**Your on your own kid. I can only talk to you, no one else can hear me.**Sol responds in a parental tone.

"Sol, can't you use my powers to search for a demon?"Xin Yami comments with a sweatdrop.

**Ah, no.**Sol says also with a sweatdrop.

"What?! Why the hell not? Hi Rai! Sol's being a meanie." Xin Yami complains to her sister.

"Demon? Did someone say 'demon'?" a young man with black hair with a stripe of white in his bands, shouts as he pops out of nowhere.

"Ah! Who the heck are you?" Hi Rai shouts, jumping back.

"Rath. Where's the demon?" he answers, still searching for the demon.

"RATH!!!" the sisters shout in unison.

"Yeah, what's is to ya. Tell me where the demon is!"

"Rath, you child. What's it going to take to get your mind off of demons?" a new voice enters.

"Sudden and immediate death." the boy name Rath replies to the scar faced, dark forest green haired new guy.

_**What's going on out there? Keep it down, some of us are trying to take a nap.**_ Luna yawns, on Hi Rai's back.

"Luna, its Rath and Thatz, the Earth and Fire Dragon Knights." Hi Rai whispers anxiously to Luna.

"Uh.? Excuse me but how did you know their names," a long blonde haired elf asks, appearing out of thin air.

"Ah," Xin Yami interrupts, "but do you have any idea where we are?" Xin Yami answers with another question.

The blonde looks over Xin Yami, his eyes, traveling the length of her body, his eyes finally resting on the large staff at her back. "We're at Costa Rica in Dragoon." he says absently, his eyes locked onto the covered staff

"Where's the demon." Rath demands, stalking up to Hi Rai

"Cool it Rath, there is NO demon." Thatz says.

**Hahahhaha eheheheh that's hehehe so hahahha funny!**Sol laughs at Thatz since the two human girls are considered "demons" in their own right.

"Funny? How can you call this funny Sol, we over shot our destination by five hundred miles!" Xin Yami mis- interprets and she pulls the staff from her back and precedes to whack it on the ground.

**It's no use Xin Yami. I'm made of silicone. I'm unbreakable.** Sol comments, with an old man like sigh.

"Curse You!" Xin Yami yells raising Sol above her head and swinging it around in circles.

"Xin Yami, control yourself. Where in the presence of the great and powerful Dragon Knights of the Dragon Lord, show some respect." Hi Rai scolds her sister, as she kneels down on one leg.

"At least I'm not the one who spark, when I'm angry. And since when did you care for the high and mighty?" Xin Yami mumbles.

Since it included the Fire and Water Dragons, you numbskull.

Oh yeah, I forgot about the tea party. And where supposed to kidnap Kitchel too. UH! I got an idea for that. Follow my lead.

"Umm. Sirs, " Xin Yami starts, "we're totally lost. You see we were running from this big, ugly, scary demon, that ate our parents. You see we were on our way to Draqueen to sell these magic crystals that our parents left us, for money to rebuild our home," she says drawing out the three crystals from her pocket for Thatz to drool over. "But the demon, he's still chasing after us…"

"And we were just wondering if you big, brave, strong demon hunting Knights, could possibly lead us safely to Draqueen?" Hi Rai finishes resting her hand gently on Thatz's arm.

Nice one.

Thanks. But Hi Rai, you'll have to create the fake demon. And make sure it doesn't die till we reach Draqueen. That means it can't run away like you last one did.

Shut up! It'll last. " Sorry what did you say?" Hi Rai asks, wiping the fake tears from her eyes.

"I asked what kind of demon was chasing you," Rath asks, suddenly serious.

"Umm. It was big, and hairy, and I think it had like eight or was it twenty, I forget, limbs." Hi Rai says producing the "demon" on the spot.

A spider? Your making us run from a spider?! You know I HATE spiders!

Hi Rai looks over her shoulder to the bawling Xin Yami, and sticks her tongue out, Serves you right. Don't forget the map next time and you wont have to be running away from spiders.

AN:

**_talking_** equals Luna mind talking to Hi Rai

**talking** equals Sol mind talking to Xin Yami

talking equals mind speak between Hi Rai and Xin Yami


	3. Dragon Knights

Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter Three

"Sure we will!" Thatz agrees, as he packs away the crystals in his bag.

"Demons!" Rath sings over and over again happily as he skips merrily down the path.

"Thank you kind sirs," Xin Yami says as she sniffles away the last of her tears.

God hopefully we don't have to do _that_ again and no real demons come after us for our titles. And these knights are _dumb _as they look.

Seriously, we have a repution to protect. If any demons back home saw this, we would be the laughing stock of the community and our names would come to the attention of Kharl.

Hi Rai we HAVE to use fake names so demons who do attack or humans ask questions they won't find out about us.

How about our middle names the ones that are based off of the Triforce creators?

Sure good thing no demon know our middle or last names and we only smell human,well most of the time anyway.

"Excuse me, but what are your names?" Rune, the polite one asks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm Din and this is my little sister, Naryu," Hi Rai says politely.

"Well for whatever its worth, its nice to meet you. I think, that is if we don't meet any demons or Thatz doesn't discover some hidden treasure, we'll get to Draqueen in a week."

_**A week? Did I hear him say week? I'm going to have to be with these idiots for a whole week? Uh-huh no way, make time go faster, or force them to use their dragons. I'm NOT spending a week with these people.**_ Luna, demands, poking Hi Rai in the back.

"Pardon me but the fortuneteller and crystal collector who's going to buy our crystals will leave Draqueen in about three days, we would have made it if not for that that mean ugly demon. Please is there any other way we can make it in time?" Xin Yami sniffles with big puppy dog eyes and huge chibi tears in Rune's direction.

Rune looks over at Thatz and Rath, who were quite a ways ahead of the three, and stares for a while at them, without saying a word.

Now look what you did, you made him comatose.

No I just attacked his justice and moral sense or better known as the Damsel in Distress Syndrome. It works on guys like him ,who believe in doing the right thing. Cute ne?

Well, apparently your plan, backfired 'cause he's out of it. I mean look at the guy, he's totally _thinking _about whether we are truly DDS or just fakers.

Well, onto plan B. You get the other two and say something is wrong with sir Rune and I will stand by _concerned_ about his well being and this will make us go faster if one of their kind is out of it. So go!

God, when did you get to be so bossy?

Since, we arrived here.. Its messed with my mind, man, like a drug. I feel so much taller than I used to be and I do believe that when we get home. I'm going to need some serious counseling. Plus, I hate storms. Now go. Xin Yami adds when she looks up to see dark ominous clouds rolling in.

Aye aye captain. And Hi Rai rushes to catch up with Rath and Thatz who were discussing Rath's cooking habits, "Hey guys, I was just curious if something had happened to Rune before today?"

"Happened? What do you mean happened? Nothing happened to Rune, he's perfectly normal, well as normal as he could be." Thatz replies, puzzled.

"Yeah, well either he's possessed or he's experienced some kind of trauma, but he's like a dead man walking. If ya don't believe me, check him yourself." Hi Rai explains pointing to Rune, who was walking in circles.

Rath and Thatz stop and rush back over to Rune, and Xin Yami moving aside so Rune's friends could check on him. "What did you do to him,' Thatz yells

"What did we do? Absolutely nothing, one minute we were talking and the next he was like this." Hi Rai says on the verge of fake tears at Thatz's quick accusation.

"Look what you've done now. Its okay Din, don't cry. He didn't mean it, didn't he?" Xin Yami coddles Hi Rai, shooting the evil eye at Thatz, with tears also welling up in her eyes.

Thatz paranoid at the prospect of tears, it's a common factor that all men are afraid of a women's tears and would do anything to not make that happen, races over and takes Hi Rai's hands in his, "No, I'm sorry Din. I didn't mean it. Don't cry. Please, oh please don't cry. I'll do anything."

Hi Rai instantly looks up, with puppy dog eyes, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"All I want is for us to get to Draqueen as quick as possible. I don't like seeing Rune like that."

Thatz ponders for a moment, a rarity that deserves silence and appreciation, glances at Rath who was holding onto Rune, where he shakes his head up and down.

Thatz drops Hi Rai's hands and steps back, "Well, okay ladies, step back and I'll show you the Dragon Lords, Dragon Knights really travel."

_Oh really, in a Mercedes convertible?_ Hi Rai thinks to herself.

Thatz pulls out his sword and yells: "Earth! Please take us to Draqueen, Rune's acting somewhat funny, and these nice young ladies need a helping hand."

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard throughout the pass way of Misty Valley.

Shit, what do you think you're doing, make the demon go away, we don't need him. Xin Yami panics as she looks down the mountain,where a gigantic demon spider was crawling its way up.

Not mine.

"Oh no! Not another one." Xin Yami shouts, grabbing onto Thatz's arm.

"Hey, let go, and get on Earth, he'll take us to Draqueen." Thatz says, when Earth finally appears.

"But what about the demon?" Hi Rai asks, as she sits on Earth's back.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Rath says pulling out his sword, "Just go with Rune and Thatz on Earth, and I'll meet you at the castle."

**That's fine by me. Get on the dragon, Xin Yami. NOW!** Sol says to calm down the easily panicked Xin Yami.

"Okay okay, I'm going, I'm going." Xin Yami repeats, calming herself down, and climbs onto Earth with Thatz's help.

And with that Rath stays to destroy the demon spider, as Thatz, Rune, Hi Rai, Xin Yami, all on top of Earth, fly to Draqueen Castle.


	4. The White Castle

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter Four

"Wow it's so pretty!" Xin Yami yells at the others looking at the ground that is some odd 100 feet below the Earth dragon, pointing at the sparkly white castle coming into view.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I remember when I first got into the place. I was going to steal the Earth Dragon gem, but I got caught." Thatz reminisces , as Earth descends, landing in the courtyard.

"Thatz is everything, okay?" the lord of the castle, Lord Lykouleon asks as Thatz gets off of Earth.

"Er . . . kind of, Rune's acting weird and Rath's fighting a demon or on his way right now." Thatz reports as he helps Hi Rai and Xin Yami off the back of Earth while keeping a eye on Rune to make sure he does not fall off.

Lord Lykouleon, looks at the two kneeling girls, while Thatz and Kai-Stern, helped Rune off of Earth, and leading him into the castle for examination.

"Who are you?" a voice demands, coming up beside Lord Lykouleon's left side.

This isn't good Hi Rai. We're being double teamed. We gotta get out of here.

Shut up. I know, but you'd think, us being the "all mighty and powerful" back home, we could take these guys on right? 

Hi Rai if you mean political we may have a chance if we keep the simple- girls- being- chased- by- demons act up, because of Rath but if you mean head on fighting we're out of luck especially with Tetheus around somewhere.

True. But...Hi Rai is cut off by Tetheus' impatient tapping of his foot.

"Well? Who are you?"

Lord Lykouleon, places a hand on Tetheus' chest, and moves to stand in front of him. "Don't be afraid, Tetheus doesn't bite... much. Tell me you names."

"Heheheh my HEHEH name hehe is heheh Naryu and hehehe this heheh is heheh Din." Xin Yami breaks down into a fit of laughter, while Hi Rai sweat drops at her insane little sister.

"What she means to say," Hi Rai says, stepping forward, so she's in front of Tetheus' face, showing that she's not afraid, "is that I'm Din and she's Naryu, and I'm not afraid of some old retired demon like you." Hi Rai states boldly, sticking her tongue out at him, before her sister grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her violently to the ground.

WHAT do you think you're doing? How could you say something like that? He's a Dragon Officer, you idiot, plus the rest of them are standing right behind him. Now, you've gone and got us in trouble AGAIN!!!

Oops, my bad, but I can't stand it when someone tells me to be afraid of someone. Especially if he's a demon. We of all people should know how manipulative and conniving they are.

I know but I would like NOT to sleep in a dungeon or be questioned by the one and only Alfeegi he'll give us headaches behind comprehension. At least we can put this off as jet lag and flying from a big "scary" demon thank god for being a girl.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Hi Rai accidently says aloud.

Good one. You've to solve the problem now. Xin Yami says, leaving her elder sister to fend for herself.

"Gee thanks," Hi Rai mumbles.

"Hello?" a voice shouts interrupting Hi Rai's concentration.

-Nothing-

"HELLO!!!"

-Nothing-

"Wakey wakey, eggs and baccy," the voice continues.

Hi Rai finally shakes off her "concentration" spell, "What," she drags out, and looks up to the face of the great Ruwalk. Hi Rai yelps, and jumps back at least ten feet, "Wh- wha- What are _you _doing here? Aren't you supposed to be like... anywhere but here?"

"Yeah," he says scratching his head and arching his back, "but I needed a break and I heard that there were two young ladies on the grounds, and I looked out the window and saw you sitting here, I thought that you must be one of them and came out to say 'hi'."

"'HI'? You came to say hi... To me?" Hi Rai repeats slowly questioningly

"Pretty much. So, Hi and Bye, cause I gotta go before Alfeegi sees me. I think I'm in trouble, but I have no idea why, so I'm going to go before I find out why." and walks away.

_**Well, that was interesting.**_ Luna says.

"No doubt. He has a good point though."

_**What point? He seemed kinda odd.**_

"He said Alfeegi. End of story. We gotta go, before he finds us, and questions us. Remember, we're here to kidnap Fire and Water, not be questioned by ALFEEGI!!!!!!!!! So, here's what we're going to do. RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And Hi Rai, along with Luna, hanging on her back, race away into the gardens.

Okay after walking away from my elder I search the garden for a way into the castle, but with no luck what so ever. I can't even find my way out! And with that I bump into a young woman with black hair and blonde bangs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you," I say in a hurry when I see that this almighty Cesia _good thing Hi Rai is not here or she'd start sparking, I'm starting to freeze the air._

"It's okay I wasn't looking either" Cesia says before looking up and pointing at Xin Yami her hand shaking.

"Demon!" Cesia shouts as Xin Yami bolts far far away, but just close enough for her to hear Rath appearing saying 'Demons where!'.

**Great, run into the only person who reads the demonic Sunday paper. What luck you have and stop or you'll run over Luna!** Sol shakes his mental head.

"Hi Rai! Hi Rai! Plan C get outta here, she reads the paper!" Xin Yami says as she stops in front of Hi Rai.

"Who and what's a plan C? Can we leave the castle so-" Hi Rai is interrupted by Alfeegi walking in and saying, "May I have a word with you two young ladies?"

"Ah . . .no?" Hi Rai says nervously.

"My sister is still a little in shock over our parents' untimely death, but if you want I'll try answer as many as I can sir Dragon Officer," Xin Yami responds.


	5. Capture

Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter Five

"Why are we running again?" Xin Yami pants as the two girls were trying to bolt out of the castle again.

The first time was during the trip to Alfeegi office but Kai-Stern and Rath was blocking our escape. Rath was suspicious, probably got some suggestions from Cesia about us being 'demons'. The second time we kinda jumped out the window when Alfeegi asked about our family business, business partners, and our last name, thankfully it was on the second not third floor, we did it because Hi Rai was annoyed about the questions. Yeah, we got caught 'cause we landed on a couple of dragon officer-staff-guards, and brought us back.

"We're running because if we stay, we l have to talk to ALFEEGI! Where have you been for the past five hours? If we're caught he'll make us tell him our plan," Hi Rai pants as she grabs her sisters arm dragging her so she'll run faster.

"What plan? I remember no plan?"

"Are you serious? Pleaase tell me your not," Hi Rai stops, a look of sheer panic plastered to her face.

"Seriously," Xin Yami says bending at her waist, gasping for air. "What plan?"

_**Is she really that dumb?**_ Luna asks

_It would seem that way. "_Okay," Hi Rai starts, sitting her sister down so she could talk to like a teacher in a classroom. "It goes like this . . ."

And Hi Rai retells the events leading up to just about five seconds ago.

"And now, before you forgot, we were currently running from Afeegi's minions, that are currently closing in on us. So now we have to run." With that Hi Rai and Xin Yami sprint from the bench and jump through the bushes, only to run into and topple the great Afeegi himself.

"Shit." Hi Rai mutters, lowering her lashes only when Afeegi glared at her, while he brushed himself off with his hands.

"Take these two back to my office," he directed the guards, "I'll be there shortly." And watched while Hi Rai and Xin Yami being dragged kicking and screaming back to his office.

Afeegi rubbed his head, a headache gaining intensity with every minute he had to sit with those two. "What am I going to do?"

"Having trouble Alfeegi?" a voice asks from behind the mint green haired man.

Afeegi spins around, yet relaxes when he see its just Lord Lykouleon smiling childishly at him.

"Oh, my lord, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

Lord Lykouleon shrugs and scratches his head, "Oh, nothing, just watching the excitement from afar. Seems like those two are given you a run for your money, Afeegi. I thought you were better."

"I am, or I thought I was," Afeegi says, "but I don't know what it is about those girls that make me just want to strangle them until their beady little eyes pop out of their heads." Afeegi exasperates.

Lord Lykouleon's eyes widen, "Why Afeegi, I never would have thought I hear that kind of language from you. Let's go up to your office and _I'll _have a chat with them, to see if I can get anywhere." He says patting Afeegi on back, and leading him back towards the castle.

"No way. I'm not saying a word. Uh-huh," Hi Rai says shaking her head because that's the only thing that's not tied down.

"Come on now Din, be a good little girl and tell me your name. Your real name." Lord Lykouleon adds before Xin Yami could say something.

"First of all," Hi Rai starts, "I'm not a little girl, and two I don't have to tell you anything you big fat meany! Me and Xin Yami are here to steal the Fire and Water dragons and there's nothing you can do about it, so HA!" Xin Yami bows her head in utter defeat, as Afeegi's eyes pop out of his head, and Lord Lykouleon has a look of an indescribable nature.

BAKA!! You BIG BAKA!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!! NOW WE'RE IN FOR IT, WE'RE GOING TO DIE AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry. It kinda just.. well, slipped out. Hi Rai shrugs.

"So you're telling us that the only reason you're here is to steal the Fire and Water dragons?" Afeegi asks pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Lord Lykouleon who's staring at Hi Rai and Xin Yami with contempt.

"Don't answer that Hi Rai," Xin Yami warns Hi Rai when she started to answer, and turned to look at Alfeegi in the eye, a serene smile plastered on her face, "No, that's not all we came here to do. I admit you were not supposed to find out this part of the plan, Hi Rai has a habit of overreacting to insults," as she stands up, the ropes around her wrist, legs, arms, and chest drop to the floor.

"You see, we're from a small island, and well living with her is like living in a nightmare, and we decided that before we killed each other, we would have some fun." Xin Yami explained as she untied her sister.

"And taking on your Dragon Knights, Lord Lykouleon," Hi Rai continued, "seemed like real fun, being as their unstoppable. Yet, we have a fondness for pretty things, and Fire and Water are the prettiest dragon . So it only seems reasonable to take them, for our pleasure and entertainment."


	6. Xin Yami's Escape

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter Six

"And now you know our plan," Xin Yami states.Get ready to bolt out the door and use your magic to hide yourself and I'll use mine to hide myself

Why? Hi Rai quick thinks back as she rubs her sore wrists.

'Cause we're going to hunt the dragons now without any one being prepared and if you see Kitchel catch her too and Earth.

"Well we abide you adieu good sir, Lord Lykouleon and sir White Dragon Officer Alfeegi," With that Xin Yami and Hi Rai walk out the door and while the two people inside where stunned the two girls split.

with Xin Yami

_Why did I have to go left?_ Xin Yami thinks as she runs done the long quiet hallway towards the unknown.

**Because Hi Rai ran the other way first, take a left you'll run into Cesia and right is a blank bedroom or at least no human-like thing is in it.** Sol points out from Xin Yami's hands. Xin Yami decided along the way to use Sol as a guide through the halls since he can detect beings within a certain range even when covered.

_Okay then to the right. _With that Xin Yami turns to the right when she reaches the end of the hall she pauses looks behind her to see Cesia frozen a few feet away staring at her. Xin Yami quickly turns around opens the door runs in and shuts it.

_It seems we're in the library . . . and Ruwalk's office._ Xin Yami observes as she sees the rows upon rows of selves of books and to one side a couple of desks, one being Ruwalk's as he is currently sitting at it staring at Xin Yami and the large wrapped up stick-thing in her hands.

"May I help you?" Ruwalk says not knowing what else to say, as he stands up.

"No, no sir I'm just hiding from Alfeegi and his minions," Xin Yami answers truthfully, as she walks towards the balcony.

"Oh, well in here is not a good place to hide he'll look here very soon, I'm afraid,"Ruwalk says as Xin Yami reaches the balcony.

"Thank you, but I kinda already figured that out," Xin Yami says as she walks out on to the beautiful white balcony, "And so it was nice meeting and goodbye for now."

With that Xin Yami jumps off the balcony, onto the ground two stories below and races into the gardens. Xin Yami looks around for any familiar scenes and shakes her head when she does not. _Sol where to now?_

**Anyone's guess but let's go this way** Sol bends to the right in hopes it leads out of the castle.

_Okay,_ Xin Yami thinks as she heads in that direction, only to see Thatz and Rune arguing over where and what the two nice girls could have done Water and Earth were quietly watching the two dragon knights and not paying attention to their surroundings.

_Well aren't I lucky_ Xin Yami thinks to Sol as she uses him as a leveler to haul herself into the nearest tree waiting for the knights to get close. _The Dragons have their guard done that's bad for them as there could be opponents in the air, _with that Xin Yami uses her ice magic to make a simple fisher's net and when the still arguing knights pass she drop-shots her net catching and stunning the dragons without the knights noticing. Xin Yami waits a little longer and then jumps down before putting the two squeaking netted dragons into her backpack shaped like a small blue dragon. Then when Xin Yami thinks the coast is clear bolts to the direction in which the to knights came from, only to run into more dragon guards this time- Kai-Stern's and Kai-Stern himself. XIn Yami looks for a way out and she notices a wall up ahead, _must be the barricade wall to the town outside the castle, well now's a good as any to learn more earth magic_

"Hello and goodbye," with that Xin Yami throws her demon sports membership badge at the dragon guards and officer knowing full well only the person named on it or a demon can pick it up without being shock. The guards and Kai-Stern move out of the way of the badge and Xin Yami takes her chance running rights behind it. Catching the badge she grabs the wrappings around Sol and pull them off revealing a long white staff with a figure of a male Angel holding a clear sun-shaped gem hiding behind it's wings. Xin Yami then trusts the unfigured end or the back end and jams it into the ground using that population and the earthquake energy in the ground to fling herself over the castle wall and into the town below, not without first throwing the badge back at the guards knowing that Tetheus was there.

Back to how Hi Rai escaped


	7. Hi Rai's Escape

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter 7

Over at the other end of the castle, Hi Rai is having a little problem...

"Why'd we have to go right?"

_**Because Xin Yami, took left. It only seems right**_

"But still, I hate right's, they make me feel off."

_**Off? You have serious problems, you know that?**_

"I don't have problems, I have issues. There's a difference," Hi Rai says matter of factly pivoting around her left foot in the middle of the four way intersection within the castle.

_**What are you doing?**_ Luna asks confused

"Trying to figure out which way to go," Hi Rai replies, her arms out-stretched and whirling around in circles, going faster and faster with each turn.

_**Are... you...sure... this... is... safe**_ Luna's voice fades in and out as Hi Rai turns around and around.

Hi Rai stops suddenly, her arms pointing to her right. " Oh bugger, I hate going right," Hi Rai complains, stomping her feet like a child.

_**You know what,**_ Luna shouts, _**We don't have time for this, so here's what your going to do...**_

A few minutes later

"Are you sure this is going to work," Hi Rai asks, unsurely.

_**Yes, now do it. So we can get out of here**_

"Well, if you say so." And Hi Rai turns and faces the wall and starts to run sideways on her left side, while running down the corridor that she had chosen earlier.

2 and a half hours later

She's running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running, until she realizes something. "We're not going anywhere Luna."

_**Really? And what gave you that bright idea?**_ Luna sarcastically remarks. _**Could it be the fact that we've been running for hours and hours? No, no, wait. It has to be the same exact markings on the wall. Is that it?**_

"No, not really. I just got really tired. I think this castle is like Giganormis." (A.N. I've made a new word.. WAHOO!!!!!)

_**Giganormis? No, never mind,**_ Luna says before Hi Rai could say anything,_** Just look down, you idiot. You see that pretty white string?**_

Hi Rai bends down and picks up the string, "Now, why would someone put that there? It's an accident waiting to happen."

_**Your right, so pull it.**_

Hi Rai shrugs, "Okay," and immediately the corridor that they were running in falls down around them and they drop back into the four-way intersection.

"Now, that was interesting, "Hi Rai says, turning around, inspecting her surroundings.

_**Yeah, it's called a Deception Rope. They make it so that anyone who doesn't want anyone to go somewhere go around in circles, to they either die or figure it out. And you call yourself a witch, yeah Right!**_

Hi Rai nods, "that seems reasonable. So we know we can't go right. So lets go left!"

_**Whatever, lets just get going**_

A few minutes later

"I think I see light, " Hi Rai exclaims, running faster, and enters the back portion of the gardens, near the secret armory, that noone was supposed to know about, but everybody does because Rath goes there all the time and causes so much commotion that everybody rushes to find that Rath caused a domino effect on all the _secret_ swords, to get to the Dragon Light Sword.

Hi Rai pouts, "This isn't were I want to be. I want Xin Yami!" Hi Rai moans, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, don't cry, " a female voice suddenly coos, causing Hi Rai to jump about five feet in the air, landing on her butt.

"God, that hurt like a mutter-..." Hi Rai stops abruptly as she notices who exactly that voice belonged to. "You're that thief, Kitchel. Right?"

"The one and only, but I prefer to be called a "liberator of the expensive and shiny" instead of thief. It makes me sound so ordinary," Kitchel explains, holding out a hand to Hi Rai and pulling her up to her feet. "And that, " she says pointing to Luna on Hi Rai's back, "is a very large, very expensive sword. If you gave it to me, I could get a great price for it."

"Really," Hi Rai says thoughtfully.

_**Don't even think about it you piece of crap, or I'll rip you so many times, not even the greatest surgeon in the entire continent could stitch you back together again.**_ Luna threatens in her quiet lethal voice.

With a quick moment of panic, Hi Rai quickly assures Kitchel that she couldn't possibly part with her "fathers" gift to her.

"Oh, well, your lost. So why were you about to cry?"

"Oh, that. You see I'm trying to find Rath, I, Sora wanted to say "thank you" for destroying that spider demon for me and my sister earlier," she says referring to the days earlier adventure.

"Rath? He's in the armory. Probably ogling the swords again," Kitchel adds on. "I could take you there if you want, one could get lost in the castle if they're not careful."

_Oh I think I've experienced that first hand..._

_**Tell me about it**_

_Well, it all happened when Xin Yami took my favorite direction..._

_**I didn't mean literally**_

_Sorry..._

"So , do you need help finding it," Kitchel asks.

"Yes! Please. It would be greatly appreciated."

"Well okay then. Let's get going."

And so, Kitchel, Hi Rai and Luna head back into the deep, dark, easily lost in, castle.

A few wrong turns later

"Here we are, "Kitchel says breathless. They had been running from Tetheus, and finally managed to get the armory without being detected.

Hi Rai, leaning against the wall, trying to catcher her breath suddenly stands up straight as a loud CRASH is heard inside the chamber. "What was that?"

"That would be Rath. I'd advise caution when you enter Rath's domain. He's kinda possessive and territorial."

_**Just my bloody luck. A hyper-possessive **demon slayer. With many swords at his disposel._

_**Just get in there in and see if Fire is with him**_ Luna demands, just a little bit tired and annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, thanks for all the help. But could you kinda stay and go for back up if Rath decides that I'm a demon? I'm too young to die," she pleads with Kitchel.

Kitchel nods, "Would be my pleasure."

Hi Rai takes a deep breathe and slides through the small opening in the doorway.

Inside

Hi Rai whistles softly as she judges her surroundings. _You'd think with being the King of all Dragons, Lykouleon could have hired an interior decorator. This place is begging for color. _She thinks as Rath entertains himself with his ogling over the swords in his lap.

_**Just find Fire...**_ Luna mumbles, a little jealous as all the gleaming swords shine at her and her grimy self.

Hi Rai, nods and looks around and spots the little Fire dragon sleeping on a pile of cleaning rags. "Found ya." she says, and walks quietly to where Fire slept, peeling off her backpack slowly, as to not make any noise and carefully nudges the sleeping Fire into her bag and closing it before placing it back on her shoulders. Wiping the sweat from her brow and breathing heavily, Hi Rai backs out of the chamber to see Kitchel sitting quietly against the wall.

"You do what you needed to do?" she asks getting up brushing the dirt from her pants.

Hi Rai continues to breathe heavily as she nods quickly and motions fore them to get out of there Yet, as they approach the exit, they hear a loud CRASH and a rather obscene language echoing from the chamber.

"Oh crap."

_**And now we have to run... again. So grab the girl and lets get going.. FAST!!! Don't just stand there waiting to get killed move you butt. Move! Move! Move!**_

HI Rai looking left and right, confused, akwardly punches Kitchel unconcious and draping her over her shoulder, starts running straight towards the exit and straight on till morning. Or more accurate, until she gets the garden, maracously getting the directions correct and jumping over the garden wall, and continues to runs until to runs smack dab into Xin Yami.

"RUN! He's onto me, "Hi Rai shouts back to her sister, and keeps on a runnin'. Xin Yami hurrying to catch up.


	8. Side Story 1 Lykouleon's First Soda

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Side Story

Lord Lykouleon's First Vault

AN: sorry if Lykouleon's personality seems ooc but his hard to understand, and this only counts for the first part of the side story please enjoy!

When the two girls walked out of the room, Lord Lykouleon and Alfeegi sat there stunned. It took Alfeegi only a minute before he charged out of the room demanding that those two girls were caught immediately. Lord Lykouleon sat there for a while, not stunned but staring at a plastic bottle full of green liquid, with a black top and a piece strange paper covering a part of it. The paper had strange and unknown writing all over it, for all Lykouleon knew it could be full of poison and that the paper had a spell on it. Lykouleon being the curious dragon he was stared at it, then the door and back at the bottle, he continued to do this for a few more seconds then he got up walked over to the bottle. He gentle kicked it, watching it answer by making bubbles inside of the container. Lykouleon stayed like that for a moment before he reached down picking up the bottle off of the creamy spotted marble type floor, hiding the bottle behind his cloak, Lykouleon left Alfeegi's office without bumping into people. The long hall was quiet and no one was there, so Lykouleon turned to the left walking down the same hallway as Xin Yami ran. Except the moment where he reached the library on one side and another hall, he turned down to the hallway. Walking about a hundred feet down the richly decorated way he reached a door with a cute childish sign that said "Lykouleon's Office", Rath had did this when he was younger before he had disappeared that one snowy day. Lykouleon entered the office, quietly shutting the door behind him; walking up to his desk he placed the tempting green bottle on it.

_What is this stuff? _Lykouleon thought to himself as he stared at it like it was going to tell him the answer.

Lykouleon after a moment or two gave up and started to pace back and forth in front of it. Every once in a while, glancing at it in return the bottle glistened in the sun just peaking poor Lykouleon's curiosity. After a few more rounds of this, Lykouleon gentle picks up the bottle and twists the top every so slightly and there is a sudden loud **CRACK **could be heard through out the office. This cause Lykouleon to freak out putting the bottle on the floor next to his desk he goes and sits in his seat and picks up a random report and read it. A few minutes later confirming the report, he puts it down with a sigh; he looks at the fizzing bottle and reaches down picking it up just as most of the bubbles had disappeared. He reaches at the black top and once again gently twists the top and hearing a loud **CRACK**, he immediately puts it down and grabs a report and looks like his reading it.

"Lykouleon? Is everything okay?" Ruwalk, his old time friend and Yellow Dragon Officer questions after hearing the semi-loud noise through the door and worrying that Lykouleon had found some item left by those two very strange girls. Alfeegi had just finished the meeting updating the officers and dragon knights on the information Lykouleon accidentally got out of the girls.

"Of course. Are those two girls caught? I'd like to ask them some questions," Lykouleon responds with another question.

"Not yet Tetheus is searching the outside the walls in the city," Ruwalk replies what he heard Alfeegi demand, just not mentioning the demon badge thrown at Kai-Stern or the one Rath found in front of the 'secret' chamber where the swords were.

"Okay, thank you. Report to me when they have been found we are going to get some real answers out of them and find out if they even know anything about Nadil or his army.

"Yes sir," with that Ruwalk leaves with a suspicious look on his face.

Once Ruwalk leaves Lykouleon sighs at not being caught with the mysterious drink. He goes through two more reports before he walks to his office door, opening it a little and peaking out to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one there or hearing footsteps, he closes the door and picks up the bottle carefully so not to spill or make the drink react. He grabs the top and with a big twist pulls the top of letting a strange aroma into the room. He blinks at the aroma; it smells like juice or any ordinary drink. He places the bottle on his desk with the cap besides it; he then grabs all of his papers and makes a stack in front of the drink to hide it. It takes all of his papers to hide the one liter drink, of course he doesn't know that's it's a one liter, all he knows is it's big. Then he walks to his cabinet for his wines and other alcoholic drinks, opening it he takes out a very small shot glass. He closes the cabinet door with the light green glass in hand and walks over to his desk and sets the glass on his desk. Then once again sits in his chair staring at the drink in curiosity, wondering how much trouble it will cause if he has a sip. He then grabs the bottle and pours just enough to fill the shot glass three-fourths the way full. He grabs the black cap and twisting it the opposite way puts it locked back on so tightly that no liquid falls out.

With the two girls far far away

"AHH!!" Xin Yami screams searching all over her body for some thing.

"What?" the now awake Kitchel and Hi Rai say thinking something really bad as happen.

"My Vault is missing! Did you take it Hi Rai!?!" Xin Yami demanded all in serious and willing to kill.

"No I have my own!" Hi Rai yells back still carrying Kitchel on her shoulder.

"That means I left it at the castle," Xin Yami's face drained of all color at the realization.

"God no," Hi Rai's face also drained of color her's was more noticeable through.

"Thank you Hi Rai and I'll carry your bag," Xin Yami says as she grabs Hi Rai's backpack, a red chibi dragon that was swinging around a lot because Fire was moving around, struggling to get out. Water and Earth had given up and were sleeping in Xin Yami's bag. Xin Yami had also snuck Hi Rai's bottle of Vault into her side bag of provisions.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Hi Rai yells after a few feet noticing that her Vault was gone.

Back with Lykouleon

_To drink or not to drink that is the question, is it poison or just a strange fruit juice?_ Lykouleon thought really hard, trying so hard to resist the temptation.

_One sip won't due anything but tell if it's poison or not, it will not affect me if it is_ Lykouleon convinces himself.

Picking up the glass he brings it to his lips and takes a tiny sip. _Wow what a weird flavor but it's official, it's not a poison._

With that he puts the glass down and starts to read all of the reports on his desk. Within a few minutes he starts to squirm in boredom, after a few minutes he also starts to tap his feet and tap his fingers across his desk. Then after the third report he gives up and starts to pace his room wondering about everything because he mind and body can't seem to rest.

"Something wrong your highness?" Rune asks as the three knights appear before him to tell him that Kai-Stern and the others had returned with Rath.

"Nothing," Lykouleon says wondering if the drink was hidden from view.

"Kai-Stern, Tetheus, Rath and a group of guards have returned. Kai-Stern will be up in a few minutes to turn in their report," Thatz says noticing but not mentioning the black cap and weird green bottle on Lykouleon's desk.

"Thank you, please go to Alfeegi and find out when you leave to find your dragons," Lykouleon commands his knights.

"Yes sir," they said as the two walked out and shut the door behind them.

Lykouleon sighed as he narrowly escaped being yelled at by both Rune and Alfeegi, Thatz and Rath probably would have gotten a kick out of that. Lykouleon then went over and picked up the innocent shot glass full of the very strange green juice. _It acts almost similar to alcohol but it's not, _Lykouleon thought confused out of his curious mind. So, he shakes his shoulders and raises the glass to his lips.

"Lord Lykouleon I've brought you the report on our search for the girls–What's that Lykouleon?" Kai-Stern says as he opens the door and walks in, stumbling when he notices that his lord is drinking a strange green liquid from a shot glass.

"No clue," Lykouleon says as soon as he finished.

"What if that was poisonous!" Kai-Stern yelled angrily at his kind and childish leader.

"I tried a sip before I drink the shot glass, it's some type of strange juice," Lykouleon defended himself.

"Okay then I'll trust you, but if it's poison and you get sick I'll sick Alfeegi and he'll assign permanent guards around like he's been threatening for years," Kai-Stern sighed at his friend-slash-lord.

"Thank you Kai-Stern," Lykouleon said as he took the report.

"Sure, well got to go, Alfeegi assigned me with the duty of watching Rath till tomorrow to make sure he does not leave in till tomorrow," Kai-Stern said has he left.

"Okay, good luck Kai-Stern." And with that Kai-Stern closed Lykouleon's door and left to find the ever demon searching Rath.

_While so far no side effects_ Lykouleon thought as he once again started to pace around the room. It takes a few minutes before Lykouleon decided to take a long walk through the castle and gardens. He opened his office's door and walks out ignoring his surroundings, he shuts the door behind him and continues walking. After about ten feet, he gets to restless to walk and starts to speed walk which leads him to run.

_Wait a minute, this drink causes the- _Lykouleon is cut off of his thoughts by running past his wife, Roseleane. He then turns around and runs up to here and Ruwalk whom she was talking to. He picks her up and while holding her up in the air twirls her around, then he gentle sets her down and continues running trough the castle.

"Ruwalk I think something's wrong with Lykouleon," Roseleane states as Lykouleon continues to run around the corner not caring if he bumps into.

"I'll talk to the other Officers and see what we should do." Ruwalk offers to Her Highness.

"Thank you and hurry," Roseleane says as she decides to walk through the gardens.

With that Ruwalk went to find the other Officers and maybe the Knights. Onto Lykouleon who just ran past Tetheus and his group of guards. The guards stare at their lord thinking, _What happened now?_ Tetheus decided to check with Alfeegi and dismissed himself from the guard duty. Lykouleon then took another turn around the gardens to find his love Roseleane and once again twirled her in mid-air. He decided to check on Kai-Stern to tell him what the stuff did only to run past Rath, Thatz and Rune. Around the corner from them Lykouleon stops and thinks _Rath . . .hum . . .Rath_ for it seemed Lykouleon's brain as official shut down. Lykouleon then runs backwards miraculously without falling down to where the Knights were standing and talking. He goes behind Rath and gives him a BIG hug and then before anyone can do anything, he continues on his merry way scaring the Knights and Kai-Stern. They stare after him and then each other and walk towards Alfeegi's office where they meet the other Officers.

"What is the problem?" Alfeegi asks upon seeing his fellow officers and the knights all at once.

"I saw Lord Lykouleon running around like a two year old all over the castle I thought you might know the cause?" Tetheus says breaking the nervous silence.

"I saw that and Lord Lykouleon lift Roseleane in the air twirling her about and then setting her down and continuing running," Ruwalk reported.

"He ran by, came back backwards and hugged Rath from behind and then continued running non-stop," Rune and Kai-Stern reported.

"What!?! I'll have to see this," Alfeegi grumbled shocked at the idea that his lord was acting so immature.

With that idea Alfeegi opens his door only to see Lord Lykouleon run by waving his shirt in his hand like a vibrant flag. Alfeegi blinks shuts the door and slowly turns around.

"We need to catch our lord very fast, as in yesterday," Alfeegi ordered. "Rath, you and Kai-Stern watch the gardens. Tetheus the front grounds, Ruwalk, Rune, and Thatz you wander the inside the castle. I'll help with guessing where he'll appear next."

And the Officers and Knights scramble to their stations. Tetheus almost caught the lord three times, but the adrenaline keep the lord going fast and strong. In the end it was Kai-Stern and Rath who caught him using with her permission Roseleane as bait.

"My Lord what is wrong with you!" Alfeegi yells.

"That was fun!" Lykouleon states as he falls into Kai-Stern, fainting from the lack of energy.

In his office

"This is what caused Lykouleon to act crazy?" Kharl askes. "Well I'll have to take it and test out it's properities won't I?"


	9. Knights' Mission

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter 8

The Dragon Knights

"How could we not notice them missing?" Thatz wearily states. "I mean how could two, no three dragons go missing all of a sudden? It's just not right. I must be losing my touch if two pinheaded girls can steal something right under my nose."

"You mean 'above' right," Rune corrects. "They stole them right above our noses."

"Whatever. Who cares, they stole my dragon. And when I find them, their heads are mine."

"Oh, give it a rest Thatz, what are you going to do? Hit them? We all know you wouldn't hit a girl." Rath said.

Thatz looked incredulously at Rath. "What you do you mean I wouldn't hit a girl? I could hit a girl if she provoked me enough. Isn't that right Rune?" He said looking behind his shoulder at Rune, who turned his head and looked intently on the forest.

"Rune! You don't believe this do you? I could to hit a girl."

"Oh c'mon Thatz," Rune said exasperated. " Look I'm married. Trust me I know the female species. They may look like you could knock them over in one, big, manly breath. But trust me, _they _can cause you more bodily harm with their pinkie then you can with your entire body. It's just better to let them get away with stuff, or else risk serious injury."

Rath had stopped and now looked at Rune as he walked ahead of him as he talked. "Is that true Rune?" He wanted to know. "Can girls really hurt guys, more than guys can hurt girls?"

Rune stopped and looked thoughtfully, "Oh yes," he nodded, "they can us more than we can."

"Then they must be demons if they can cause that much harm." He decided, and started off running, yelling behind him: "Let's go guys! There are demons to be had!"

Rune and Thatz looked at each other. "You just had to say their stronger didn't you? You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Oh pu-lease!" Rune shouted. "It's not my fault. They are so much stronger than us. But, let's catch up to him. I don't trust him to think logically when we reach a town."

And the two ran off to catch up with Rath.

A few miles ahead…

Two very tired Dragon Knights sat their tired selves down on two wooden chairs surround a table, outside of a café, while their partner radiated excitement and adventure.

"How – can – he – be – so hyper?" Thatz asked in-between gulps of air.

"It's what he's made of. This is the only thing that gives him some purpose." Rune concluded. "Though how he's going to find them in this place is beyond me."

When Rune and Thatz were hurriedly catching up with Rath, they had over heard two peasants gossiping about three new-comers in the town ahead of them. " They were so awkwardly dressed. I don't believe they came from Dusis, because they had an odd awkward accent and the taller one would always speak to the shop-keepers after the other two told them what to say."

"Oh I know," the other peasant said, "And I saw their packs moving and thrashing about on their back, like something alive was kept in there…"

And ever since the trio had entered the town they had spent the last hour or so looking high and low, or rather Rath was looking high and low, not so conspicuously, to search for them.

"Ah-ha!," Rath shouted. " I've found them. Let's go guys, it demon exterminating time," and off he ran his sword drawn as he raced towards the center of the market place, crowed with people on the annual market day.

Rune sighed. "How can he see anybody in this mess?"

"Don't ask me," Thatz said. "He's unusual and we both know it."

"To true. Anyway let's go get him before he mistakes someone for a demon." And Rune and Thatz headed off into the crowd.

"Rath," Rune shouted. "Where are you?"

"Over here guys, I think I got one of them!"

Rune and Thatz made their way over to the Rath only to see him holding a little girl with brown hair by the collar of her cape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rune shouted as he grabbed the girl from Rath's grasp and set her down on the ground, giving her a pat on the butt to send her away. After she had disappeared in the crowd, Rune stood up and glared accusingly at Rath, his hands on her hips.

"How could you do that Rath? You know very well that that wasn't a demon." Thatz said walking up to Rath and punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away, but you didn't have to hit me." Rath apologized rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Well, just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"I promise Rune."

"Good. Now, if you were a girl and you had been traveling for a fifty miles on foot, with no food supplies to think of and Kitchel; where would you go?"

The three thought for awhile, people walking around them, going about their business, before Thatz snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

"Well," Rune and Rath said in unison, "where at?"

"Hold on, let me bask in the glory that I thought of it before you guys. Is this what you feel like _all_ the time?"

Rune and Rath starred at each other for a moment, "JUST TELL US!"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. If a person needed supplies, but didn't have any money, I would go to the nearest Thrift store to sell anything I could get a profit on."

"Oh, "Thatz sighed thoughtfully. "That could be a good possibility that they would do that, especially with Kitchel with them."

"Right," Rath said. "So all we have to do is find out which shop they went to and we could get our dragons back and I could kill some demons," he added, rubbing his palms together in anticipation.

" Well okay then," Rune said clapping his hands, "lets get to it!"

"Muhahah, "Rath laughed evilly, "I'll get you my pretties and your little dog too."

"Umm, Rath?"

"Yeah Thatz."

"Don't do that ever again, okay?"

"Whatever."


	10. Failed Mission

1Mad Hatter Tea Party

Chapter 9

Many miles away from Draqueen the capitol in another town

"Oookkkaayyy. What should our first order of business be?" Hi Rai states as she and Xin Yami wonder around town with Kitchel following them.

"Maybe a room for the night?" Kitchel offered, noticing how dark it was getting.

"Well that's a good idea, but one problem we have no money," Hi Rai states also noticing the darkening sky. "But we do have things to trade."

"Well there you go I know a nice pawn shop that will be delighted to have some of your stuff," Kitchel once again offered help to her 'kidnappers'.

"Then here you go," Xin Yami stated reaching into her bag and pulling out: a fourteen carat gold necklace, diamond earrings, platinum bracelets, ruby rings with white gold, sapphire bracelet, and a rainbow diamond tiara.

"Aren't you going to trade them?" Kitchel asks in confusion.

"I would but you seem to be an expert on it, so I thought you could get a better deal," Xin Yami stated her 'trust' in Kitchel.

"Thank you but how do you know I just won't walk off with them?" Kitchel asked in curiosity.

"You won't leave these dragons in our hands if you have the chance to gloat at Thatz and tell how much a fool he is for losing his dragon to a _little_ girl like me," Xin Yami smiled as she offered her bait

Hook line and sinker, Xin Yami thought with an imaginary smirk.

Your just cruel you know that? Using Kitchel like that.

You would do the same in my position.

"You probably know a good um… inn too right?" Hi Rai asked.

"Yeah but can't you find one?" Kitchel asked suspicious

"Yeah back home maybe," Xin Yami whispered so low that a normal person would not have heard her, but Kitchel being a very good thief heard her.

"No I'm afraid to admit it, but we're illiterate," Hi Rai blushed in embarrassment.

"Great look what you've done now," Xin Yami exasperates.

Confused, Hi Rai turned to look at her little sister, "what did I do now?"

"You spilled our secret, you baka."

"So… your point would be…." She trails off.

"Know one was supposed to know about it."

"Oh…."

"That's right 'oh," now we're going to have to kill her and find some other way to get Thatz to the island."

"Do we have to," Hi Rai whines. "It's too much of a hassle to lure the dumbo to the island without his girlfriend. We have his dragon, but that's all we have. How, your majesty, are we going to get him there?"

While Hi Rai and Xin Yami are "discussing" that opportune method to lure Thatz to the island, Kitchel, still holding the backpack and random jewelry the girls pulled out of there pockets, started to back away slowly. _All right, I can get the hell away from here while they're arguing and give back these dragons. _

Unfortunately as Kitchel was backing away, she accidentally stepped on a toy horn, which stopped Hi Rai and Xin Yami's argument and turned there full attention to the frozen Kitchel.

"And just where do you think you're going," Hi Rai asked, glaring at Kitchel.

Kitchel shrugged. "Oh, no where important just going to go find the uh… umm… bathroom. Yeah the bathroom, I really have to pee after that long journey."

"And the found that the bathroom was the exit?" Xin Yami asked.

"Yep, sure is. I'll just go and pee and I'll be right back." Kitchel said and turned around before Hi Rai grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from leaving.

"Just hold on a minute. Naryu, don't you think it's a bit weird letting her go like this?"

"Like what? C'mon Din, just let the girl go the bathroom, it's not like she's going to run away. Right Kitchel?" Xin Yami say's slapping Kitchel sisterly on the back and giving her a glare that would curl your aunt's-mother's-brother's-sister's-cousin-twice-removed-on-your- great-aunt Woodrow's-uncle's-half-sister's hair on her chin any day.

"N…no, how could you ever think such a thing Din? I mean we're partners right? And partner's never back out on their partner's back like that." Kitchel reassured Hi Rai. _ Good freaken fracken God. These girls are weeeeeeird. _

You think she'll come back? Hi Rai glanced at Xin Yami as both where against a wall waiting for Kitchel.

I have all her stuff silly I always takes precautions my little sis. School actually helps you know and I was thinking of my precious manga sitting at home all defenseless. Wahh!

Your manga?! What about _my _ manga? 

What about your manga? Yours isn't as impressive as mine.

That's only because you horde all of my manga in your room claimed as yours

Well that's why yours is not as impressive as mine and well it's defenseless how are we to live without our manga?

Well, we're just going to have to find a bookstore.

A bookstore? Come on you know as much as me that we can't read anything from this place?

"Well, we're just going to have to learn aren't we?"

Just then, Kitchel walked back in, a look of shere anger on her face.

Looks like she figured out that you have her stuff.

"What are you going to have to learn," she asks after she gets her stuff from Xin Yami.

"We sorta can't read." Hi Rai blurts.

"Hi Rai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What? It's true."

"So you guys can't read? Like anything?"

Hi Rai nods, "duh. Why do you think we had you go find a pawn shop. We wouldn't be able to find one, if we were on our own."

"Oh, well, if ya want. I could teach ya'll how to read." Kitchel offers.

"Really," Hi Rai and Xin Yami exclaim in unison. "How?"

Kitchel spins around for a second, before spinning around aging. Only this time with glasses on her face and her hair pulled back into a bun, wearing a deep purple gown, "here's my card." She said handing it to Hi Rai.

Taking the card, Hi Rai looked at it, "yeah, I can't read this."

"Right, forgot that." Kitchel sighed, and took her card back from Hi Rai, adjusted her spectacles, and coughed the phlegm from her throat and read: " Madame Kitchel's five easy steps on how to read the language of the country or world your currently residing in."

"Well then, I'd like to learn your five easy steps, "Xin Yami said. "Go ahead _Madame _Kitchel, enlighten us."

"Beautiful," Kitchel sang and started towards the door. "And don't forget the dragons, they must be alittle uncomfortable in there, squished and all." And with that, walked out the door.

"Bossy much."

"Seriously."

At a local motel

Is this the best they have," Xin Yami asked disbelievingly, dropping her stuff (A.N.: Yeah, "stuff" means the backpack containing the dragoons) on the ground and turning a full 360 degree survey around the room.

The carpet, or if one can even call the puke green and brown flooring covering a carpet, had holes, where it someone had light it on fire. The once white walls had a yellow stains splattered across them, that no one wanted to venture as to what they were. Overall, the room was a nightmare, horribly lighted, and the bathroom was in a dimension in itself.

"Cozy. Feels just like home," Hai Rai states, jumping onto the lumpy bed.

"Right. Okay, let's get started," Kitchel says whipping out a blackboard and a pair of desks. After Hi Rai and Xin Yami take their seats, she pulls her hair into a bun and takes a piece of chalk in one hand and leans against the dresser:

"You go to school to learn girls," Kitchel begins, singing. "The things you never, never knew before."

"Like I before E except after C?" Hi Rai asks.

Kitchel nods, "and why 2 plus 2 makes 4," she adds, singing. "Now, now, now, I'm going to teach you."

"Teach you, teach you," Xin Yami and Hi Rai sing, background.

"All about love."

"Love?" Xin Yami asks.

"All about love, dear. All about love."

"But, wait. What does this have to do with learning to read?" Xin Yami asks pointing out the obvious and standing up.

Kitchel walks over the Xin Yami's desk, and slams her whip on the top, "because I say it does. So just sit yourself down and take a seat. All ya gotta do is repeat after me."

The door opens suddenly and the inn keeper and a maid appear and sing and dance to the "music" : "A,B,C. Easy as 1,2,3 . Simple as do, re, me. A,B,C, 1,2,3, baby you and me girl."

Kitchel leans over a little bit, her "teacher's" outfit revealing her breasts, " I'm, going to teach you how to sing it out. Come on, come, on, come let me show you what it's all about," she pulls a frightened Hi Rai out of her seat and pushes her the chalkboard where she writes out a series of words with black spaces, and math problems, then handing the chalk to Hi Rai to solve the problems.

She turns and sings to Xin Yami: "Reading, writing, arithmetic are the branches of the learning tree. But without the rules of love everyday. Your education ain't comple-e-e-ete. T-T-Teacher's gonna show you."

"Show you, show you," the keeper and maid sing.

"How to get an A." Shaking her hips and bobbing with the "music" she grabs the chalk out of Hi Rai's hands and pushes her down into her seat and writes on the board. "Spell me, you, add the 2." She sings, as she completes her own problems and turns to her pupils and shrugs, "listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do."

"A, B, C. Easy as 1, 2, 3. Simple as do, re, me. A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, baby you and me girl. That's how easy love can be," The background sing out.

Hi Rai stands up excitedly and shouts: "It's easy!. Like counting up to 3, sing a simple melody, that's how easy love can be. 1, 2, 3, you and me!" she finishes pointing to Xin Yami.

Who immeadiatly jumped up and sang, " Ohhh, yeah. Come on now!"

Soon the entire room was jumping up and down and causing such a ruckas that all the residents the inn where in the room, and a party had formed. Random people shouting: "Shake it, shake it baby."

Kitchel singing loudly, "that's how easy love can be!."

The background singers sang: "A, B, C. Easy as 1, 2, 3. Simple as do, re, me. A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, baby you and me girl. That's how easy love can be!"

Soon the party ended and the guests left and the inn keeper and main excused themselves with more work to be done. Hi Rai and Xin Yami laid down on the bed and immediately went to sleep, exhausted. And Kitchel finished with a knowing: " That's how easy love can be." Before she collapsed herself.

With Thatz (3rd pov)

As it happens just as the party was just getting started over in Kitchel's room, Thatz, who had told Rune and Rath that he was just going to get a room for the night and would be back out as soon as he found was, "resting" in the room next door to Kitchel's. And when he woke up, he heard the multitude of people trampling out of the room, and being the nosy guy we all know and love, stepped outside and opened the neighboring door.

"What the hell," he whispered loudly as soon as he opened the door and saw the mess. He stepped into the room and saw a body laying on the floor and two girls, who looked like they just fell into the bed, sleeping soundly on the bed. As he walked around, careful not the disturb anything he saw the body move and stopped in his tracks, holding still and holding his breath. The body stirred some more and sat up into a sitting position, held it's head in it's hands and moaned.

Thatz for a moment _ I know that moan. _"Kitchel? Is that you," he asked crouching down and placing his hand on her shoulder.

The body looked up and her eyes widened, "Thatz, thank God its you. Quick grab that bag, and let's get out of hear before they wake up." She said, standing up quickly and running toward the door, Thatz right behind her.

"What happened in there," he asked when he and Kitchel were outside.

"I'll tell you as soon as we find Rune and Rath. You'll never believe me."


End file.
